When forming a component on a substrate made of a nitride semiconductor layer and a material that is different from the nitride semiconductor, defects such as dislocations, etc., occur easily in the nitride semiconductor layer due to different lattice constants and coefficients of thermal expansion. Technology for making a high-quality crystal having a low dislocation density is desirable when forming the nitride semiconductor layer.